A New Arrival
by Tprinces
Summary: The Team takes in an abandond baby, and Starfire convinces Robin to be the Ginofka with her. But when an old enemy returns, it's up to the team to rescue this baby, before it's too late. COMPLETE!
1. A Cry for Help

Just an idea I had for an episode.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… (sigh)… it's too depressing to even say it.

**A New Arrival**

**Chapter I: A Cry for Help**

"Titans, report," said Robin through his communicator.

"Everything's cool, here," said Cyborg as he drove the T-Car.

"Come on, man!" whined Beastboy. "Please let me drive?"

"For the last time, NO!"

"Raven? How are you?"

"Fine, Robin," said Raven as she flew through the skies.

"Starfire? How are things on your end?"

"There is no sight of any bad person attempting to commit a crime," Star reported, happily as she flew down an ally way.

The Teen Titans were doing their routine city watch, and they had split up to search different area's of the city (Robin got North side, Cy and BB got East side, Raven got West side, and Starfire got the South side.)

"All right, team, head back home."

Robin's voice ended on Star's communicator and she put it away.

She was about to fly off to the tower when she heard a cry.

She looked behind a dumpster and gasped.

"Robin! Come quickly!" she shouted into her communicator.

Yes, sadly, that's the first chapter. I know it's short, but I'm actually writing this as if it were an episode, so right after this chapter you would here the theme song. Yeah… REVIEW!

Tprinces


	2. A Little Bungorf

Here's the actual beginning to the story.

**Chapter II: A Little Bungorf **

Robin zipped over to Starfire's coordinates as fast as he could; she sounded urgent.

He found her crouched behind a dumpster in an ally. He feared that someone had hurt her. He jumped off of his bike and blindly ran to her.

"Starfire! What's – wrong?" She turned in the middle of his sentence to reveal a small child clutched in dirty, blue blankets. He was dumbfounded. "Uhh… is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"Robin," she sad innocently, "I found this Bungorf abandoned behind this Ster of Dumps. Who would do such a terrible thing!" There were tears brimming her eyes.

"Maybe someone couldn't take care of him?" said Robin, logically. He kneeled down beside her.

"But why would they just leave him hear? It was as if they were – throwing him away!"

Robin could see how much this was paining her. And, really, it hurt him, too. He could remember what happened when his parents were gone. At least he had known them. This child would have to go through life knowing that his parents left him behind a trash can. He couldn't imagine that.

"Come on," he said, "let's go back to the tower."

------

"Dude!" said Beastboy, clutching his pointed ears, "what's wrong with it!"

As soon as Robin and Starfire had taken the infant home, he cried, non-stop. Starfire was at loss for what to do.

"Raven," she said desperately, "you have done the 'baby-sitting' before! What must I do?"

"Forget it," she said. "I've dealt with kids once before, I'm _not_ doing it again."

"Well, perhaps he has 'the gas,'?" She took out a rolling pin as Robin stopped her.

"Uh, Starfire, maybe he's hungry." She put the rolling pin down.

"But, I do not know what Earth Infants eat," she said, sadly.

"Uh, hang on," said Robin. Then he started searching through the cabinets. "We might have something… here!" He took out a bottle of baby formula and held the screaming child in his arms. "Um, open up!" the baby kept on screaming. "Uh, here comes the train?" He only yelled louder. Then, Robin noticed his head was drooping backwards. He delicately pushed it up with his forearm and inserted the bottle in his mouth. He immediately stopped crying and started to eat. Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um," said Raven, "why do we have a bottle of baby formula in our cupboard?"

"Aw, man!" said Cyborg. "I was going to use that to prank Beastboy!" Beastboy and Raven gave him glares. "Uh, I mean, uh… I don't know…" and he slumped out of sight.

"There," said Robin, when the milky content was finished. "All done."

"Oh!" praised Starfire. "You did that magnificently!"

But no sooner had she spoken, when the child started to cry again.

"Why does he still weep?" she said, frantically.

Robin smelled something. He winced and held him at arms length.

"I know why," he choked.

He set the baby down on the counter and grabbed a thick roll of paper towels and tape. Then, he plugged his nose and set to work.

"Here," he gagged, handing Starfire the soiled diaper. "Throw this out."

She turned green as she took it by the tips of her fingers and threw it in the trash.

When it was all said and done, Robin lifted him back up at arms length.

"There!" he said. "No more crying now, right?"

Suddenly, the kid's cheeks filled up like a chipmunk's.

"Oh, no…" Then, Robin's scarlet red tunic was splattered with creamy-white baby-barf. And, as if that wasn't enough, the baby started crying – _again!_

"Aw, man!" said Robin as he gave Starfire the kid and desperately tried to get the stain off.

Star looked at the wailing child in her arms and remembered something her mother used to do when she was alive and Star was younger.

She gently pressed the weeping infant close to her heart and began to hum a Tameranian lullaby.

The baby started to calm and his eyes started to droop. Soon, he began breathing heavily and was completely still. Star smiled as the baby seemed to melt into her arms.

But the infant was not the only one hypnotized. During Starfire's humming, Robin had completely forgotten about his currant situation and was mesmerized by her.

"Starfire," he said, at loss for words.

"Dude!" said Beastboy, a bit too loudly, "that was awesome!"

Suddenly, the baby's eyes popped out and he started wailing once more.

Starfire glared at him and his ears drooped. "Uh, sorry…?"

"Robin," she said, turning to the Boy Wonder, "I wish to raise this child as my own and – I wish for you to help."

"What? Me? But – why?" Then, she positioned his arms just right and placed the baby in them. He ceased to cry and smiled at the masked boy.

"Because he is happy in you're arms," she said.

He looked down at the child thought.

Him? Raise a kid? Well… why not? After all, look who's gonna play "mommy"…

"Sure," he said. "What could go wrong?"

Ah, the famous last words. Well, tell me what you think of it so far!

T.


	3. Jake

My next chappie!

**Chapter III: Jake**

Robin slept uncomfortably all night that night.

The baby had been made a bed in Starfire's room and they had set up two walkie-talkies; one for Star's room and one for Robin's. When ever Robin even heard the slightest sound, he would sit straight up and would be ready to run to Star's room – before he realized that the sounds were really only bugs or creaky floor boards.

Then he heard a sound from the walkie-talkie.

"_Aaaaaaaa!_"

Robin shot out from his bed, grabbed what he could of what was bought earlier that day, and bolted to Star's room. He wrenched the sliding door open and nearly tumbled inside. Star looked at him in surprise. He was draped in baby blankets, bottles, new diapers, bottles of powder, and boxes of wipes.

"What's –(pant)– wrong?" he gasped.

"Nothing," she said, happily.

"But –(pant)– I heard –(pant)– the baby –(pant)– scream."

"He did not scream."

"What?"

"He was laughing."

She pointed to the baby's temporary bed of blankets, pillows, and curtains (**A/N** remember in Can I Keep Him?). The baby was happily playing with Silky, Starfire's mutant pet.

"Oh," said Robin, a blush coming over his cheeks. He felt like an idiot.

He put down the stuff and came over to stand next to Starfire, who watched the child play, happily.

"Robin," she said, "I believe it is time we did 'the naming'."

"Naming? Oh, yeah! Hmmm…" He looked at him.

"I was thinking that we might name him Gursafink," she said proudly.

"Uh, well, that's a, um – _good_ name – but I was thinking we should give him and Earth name. You, know, since he's an Earth baby?"

"Alright," she said. Though she sounded a bit disappointed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about Jake?"

She thought about it. "Jake… it is most appeasing!"

"Alright, Jake it is."

They looked proudly at the baby boy and smiled at him.

Unbeknownst to them, an orange and black spider was watching from above. And miles away, Slade was watching their every move from that very spider's viewpoint. He sat back as a plan formed in his twisted mind.

Ooooooh! Cliff hanger! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

T.


	4. Trouble

This is where it gets a little more exciting.

**Chapter IV: Trouble**

"Main power is down!" said Robin. "The engine thrusters are failing! We're going down! _Vrrrrrrrrrrr pechew! Pechew!_"

Jake giggled insanely as Robin made weird engine noses while twisting him around as if he was flying. It seemed as if "airplane" was his favorite game to play now. And as they sat on the couch, Starfire watched admiringly from the hall.

"Oh," she sighed, happily, "Robin is such a wonderful Kinorfka!"

Raven, who happened to be passing by, heard her comment and looked over at the pair.

"He's using an infant as an airplane," she remarked. "Oh, yeah. He deserves 'Father of the Year'."

Star frowned at this cynical comment, but had no time to do much else; the alarm suddenly went off.

"It's Cinderblock," said Cyborg coming in. "He's robbing the First National Bank!"

"Alright," said Robin, "Titans, g – oh!" He just then remembered that he was holding a baby. "Uh…"

"Do not worry, Robin," said Star, floating over to him, "I shall watch Jake while you 'kick the butt'."

"Ok," he said, handing him to her. "Now – Titans, GO!" And he, along with Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven quickly left.

Starfire sat down and began to lull the baby to sleep.

Outside, the Titans hurriedly left the Tower as a dark figure watched them leave.

"Hm," he said, quietly, "only _four_ Titans? Let me see… the robot's left… and the demon… as well as the animal… and of course the leader… that leaves only the alien to protect the child. Perfect."

He took a specific weapon from his belt and quietly went inside the Tower; like a shadow into the night.

Starfire hummed like the night before as she gently rocked Jake to and fro.

Suddenly, she heard a footstep.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over to try and find the origin of the sound. There was no one there.

She convinced herself she heard nothing and went back to her task at hand. Then, she heard the footstep again, but this time it was closer.

"Hello?" she nervously called out.

She heard more footsteps and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Alarms went off in her head.

"Who is there?" she asked, timid yet firm. There still was no answer. She quickly stood up.

She held Jake close with one hand and made a starbolt with the other.

"Show yourself!" she commanded.

"As you wish"

And the figure stepped out from the shadows. Starfire gasped.

"Slade," she said viciously.

"In the flesh," he said, smoothly.

"What are you doing here!"

"Why, I'm here for Jake, of course."

She gasped again.

"You shall not harm my child, and you will _leave my home_!"

"I'm not leaving with out that baby."

"I will _never_ give him to you!"

"My dear," he hissed, "I am well aware of that. And that is why," he took out a gun-like weapon, "I will be taking him from you."

------

The First National Bank's alarms echoed through the city as Cinderblock stomped out with heaping bags of money. Then, a thick, blue plasma ray hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"I hope that's enough to pay for your medical bills," said Robin. Cinderblock merely roared.

"Titans, GO!"

Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex and charged at him with all his might, knocking him off of his feet. Then, Raven caused four large lampposts to chain his hands and feet to the ground. However, with a large yell, he broke out of the bonds. Then, all of a sudden, Robin came at him with electric disks, temporarily blinding him. And while that happened, it gave Cyborg a perfect opportunity to send a right hook to his gut, launching him onto a line of cars. Robin then came at him with a full round kick. Unfortunately, Cinderblock caught him by his foot and threw him against a wall.

------

Starfire sent a shower of star bolts, but Slade skillfully dodged each one.

"Come now," he taunted, "you can do better then that."

Starfire then sent a particularly large one, throwing him into a wall and causing him to dent it. Despite that, however, he got back up and took a running start at Star. He then jumped into the air and brought his foot down on her. She was launched backwards into the floor. Then, she got back up, eyes aglow, and blasted him right into the kitchen sink. He then took a grappling hook and launched it full at her. It was of unbreakable twine and it wrapped around her torso. Slade then yanked her down to the ground. As he did, the twine loosened. He loaded his weapon and stood over her. But before he shot, she got her arm loose and gave him such an upper cut that a lesser man wouldn't even have survived it. Her was launched all the way across the room and then lay motionless. After getting herself free, she went over to him, to see if he was still alive.

"You will now _leave my home_!" she demanded.

"I think not!" then, he took out his gun and fired.

What shot out was some kind of electricity.

She collapsed on her hands and knees as about 20 thousand volts of electricity passed through her body.

Slade then stood up and went over to the couch where Jake was well protected during the battle. He picked him up and looked over at the struggling alien girl.

"Well," he said, "it's been fun, but I have a pressing matter to attend to. But one more thing before I go: give Robin my regards, won't you?"

And he left her to die.

"_No!_" she moaned with as much strength as she could muster. "_Jake!_"

As he left, he pressed a button on his belt.

------

"We're gonna need some back up," said Raven.

No matter what they had thrown at him, no matter how hard they had hit him, Cinderblock would not go down. They were now cornered and running out of options.

"Ok, team," said Robin, "here's what we're gonna – huh?"

All of a sudden, Cinderblock fell backwards and wouldn't get up.

"Uh," said Beastboy, "did we win?"

"Hmm," said Robin, looking at him, "something's not right." He took his communicator out of his belt. "Starfire, report." The only thing her heard was static. "Starfire, it's Robin, do you copy?" Static. Robin became worried. "Starfire!" Nothing. "_Starfire!_" Still no answer.

He put away his communicator and got on his R-Cycle.

"I'm going to see if she's ok," he announced. "You guys book him."

And he road off.

------

He stood in the elevator, wishing it would go faster. When it got to the Opps Room, he froze in shock.

The place was trashed. Everything was in disarray. Large cracks were in the walls and on the floor. The pipes were sticking out of the sink and spraying water everywhere. And there, on the floor unconscious, was Starfire (the electricity had stopped surging through her).

He ran over to her and supported her head in his arms.

"_Starfire!_" he said, breathlessly.

_Please, don't be dead! Don't be dead!_

Then, her eyes fluttered open, but barely; she was very weak.

"Robin," she whispered. He hugged her tightly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Slade…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Slade?" He thought for a second and then put his head in his hand. "Cinderblock. It was a distraction! How could I have been so _stupid_! But why …?"

"Robin," said Starfire, tearfully, "_Slade has Jake_."

Ok, now, _it's personal_. PLEAZE REVIEW!

T.


	5. The Hideout

Commercial over. Now to get back to the show!

**Chapter V: The Hideout**

When the rest of the Titan's got back to the tower, Robin filled them in on what happened. After which he gave jobs to them; Raven was in charge of trying to look for Slade on a tracking screen, Beastboy was in charge of physically searching the city, and Cyborg was in charge of fixing any damages done to the Titans Tower during the battle. Robin, meanwhile, comforted Starfire anyway he could; he couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened.

"Do you need a glass of water or another blanket or something?" he asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"No," she said.

"What did he do to you?"

"He shot me with some type of power reduction device."

Robin looked away from her.

"I should have been there."

"There was nothing you could have done," she said, simply. "If you had been there, the device which drained my strength would have surly killed you. Besides, I am quickly regaining my strength. Observe."

She lifted up the palm of her hand and a green orb slowly seeped out. Then she put her hand down and smiled at him.

"I still feel guilty," he said, bluntly.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, do not feel guilt. It is not your fault."

He looked at her and took her hand.

"Maybe, but Jake is still my responsibility." He then brushed hair from her face. "I'll bring him back. I promise."

Starfire looked into his masked eyes and smiled. He did the same. He leaned in and then–

"Robin," said Raven's voice from the speakers. "I've located Slade's frequency and Beastboy's found his hideout. We need to leave, pronto."

Robin looked at Starfire, and then looked at the door.

"I'll bring him back," he promised. He got up to leave.

"No, Robin." He looked at her. "_We_ will bring him back." And she got out of bed and walked up beside him.

"Star, no," he said firmly. "You're too weak. You could get hurt."

"Robin, Jake is my responsibility as well."

"No. I can't risk it."

"But _I_ can."

"Starfire, you're to stay here, that's an order from you're leader!"

"The last time I stayed behind my life was in danger!"

Robin opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it again. He couldn't argue with that.

"Fine," he said, "but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will not," she reassured.

They quickly ran out to the Opps. Room.

------

"Yeah know," said Beastboy, "this guy really needs a new hiding place."

The Titans were all standing out in front of the factory, where Beastboy claimed he located Slade's hide out, and, ironically, where Robin had his first face-to-face run in with the villain.

"Raven, any movement inside?" said Robin.

She closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "there are two life forms in there. One's a man, and the other's a child."

"Jake…" Star whispered.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" said Robin.

"Yes," she said, determined.

"Ok. Cyborg, do it."

"Move back, ya'll!" he proclaimed. And then he loaded his plasma canon and fired at the door. It collapsed and the Titans rushed inside. They looked around.

"Empty?" said Star.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robin said, outraged.

Then, from the shadows, they heard malicious laughter. Then, Slade stepped out.

"You always were persistent," he said, menacingly.

"Where is Jake!" Star demanded.

"Well, it seems you're still alive. A technicality that will soon be remedied."

"Over my dead body," Robin growled.

"That can be arranged."

Then, he took a flying jump towards them.

AH! Just when it was getting good, a commercial hits!

T.


	6. Apprentice

Here it comes! It's a whole new chapter!

**Chapter VI: Apprentice**

"Ok, Titans," Robin ordered, "one on one only! I don't want anyone getting hurt in a rumble!"

Then, Slade jumped on him and they fell back into combat. Starfire made a move to help him, but Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"Star! You heard the man!" he said. "'One-on-one only'! Wait until he falls back!"

"But –" Star started.

"I know, Star. But Robin's got a plan. He has to."

Robin and Slade went back and fourth with their bo staffs, nothing entering the other's guard. Left, right, back, forth, up, down, to, fro, in, out. Soon, their staffs were locked.

"Give it up, Robin," Slade hissed. "He's not even you're son. He's just a lonely orphan who you found on the street."

Robin let out a yell of rage and raised his arms for the final blow when Slade gave him an upper cut that sent him flying backwards.

But no sooner had he given Robin a "love-tap" when Star flew like a bullet toward him, sending a shower of star-bolts his way.

He dodged each one of them like before. In desperation, Starfire threw a huge star-bolt right at him. He took his bo staff and hit it like a baseball, sending it, rebounding, to it's originator. It knocked Star out of the air, and launched her to the wall.

Slade leaned over her as she struggled to get back up.

"Let me guess," he said, snidely, "mother's instinct?"

She looked at him and, without warning, blasted rays from her eyes – and missed; Slade ducked down just in time and hit her across the face with his staff. He then took out the weapon he used earlier and pointed it at her.

"I'll be sure to set it on high this time – oof!"

A large gear enveloped in black energy knocked him to the side. Raven then followed him while Robin quickly ran over to Star.

Slade looked up to see the half-demon levitating in front of him.

"Ah, Raven," he said, "long time no see. Tell me, how's you're old man these days?"

Raven's hand glowed black and she made a pushing gesture towards him. Then, gears, levers, and all sorts of metal came flying at him, all wrapped in an eerie, black glow. He jumped over the incoming objects and kicked Raven in the face. She fell with an "oof!" and onto the floor. She looked up at Slade and her eyes glowed black. Then, black glowing pipes wrapped themselves around him. He struggled but couldn't get loose. Then, Raven moved in for the final hit when his foot came out of nowhere and sent her flying backwards and causing the pipes to become lifeless and brake their grasp on the villain.

"Leave her _alone_!" Beastboy yelled as he transformed into a ram and butted Slade to the ground. He rolled once and quickly got back on his feet.

"Oh, hello, Beastboy. What's the matter? Still can't get over my apprentice?" (**A/N** I couldn't think of anything else for him to say to frustrate Beastboy)

Beastboy then turned into a huge python and began to squeeze the life out of him. But then, Slade got his arm free and threw a bomb right above Beastboy's head, causing the wall and plaster to fall on the teen hero. But then, while under the pile of rubbish, he quickly morphed into a fly and got out from under the brick. As soon as he was out, he turned into a large, green gorilla and tried to smash at Slade every chance he got. Unfortunately, Slade dodged his large fists and how. Then, he shot his grappling gun like he had with Starfire and the twine wrapped around his torso. Slade then yanked on it and Beastboy came tumbling down into the floor. Suddenly, a blue, plasma cannon ray hit Slade full in the stomach sending him flying into the opposite wall.

When he got back up he said "My, my, I seem to be on everyone's bad side today."

Then, Cyborg ran in to action, attempting to send his fist into Slade's face, but missing and horribly denting the wall instead. And as Slade bent down to dodge Cyborg's fist, he tripped him with his bo staff. He landed on his back and then got kicked in the face. Then, Cy lifted his foot and shot a rocket from his heel. It launched Slade back and gave time for Cyborg to get back up. And as Slade struggled from shock of the surprise attack, Cy pounded the ground, causing an earthquake-like crack to make its way over to him and open right under his feet. However, he jumped at the right time and kicked Cyborg down into the ground. Cy then grabbed his leg and threw him off of his chest.

"Titans," ordered Robin "team up on him!"

"Stop," said Slade, holding up a button. "Make one more move and your precious child is no more."

Star gasped.

"Titans, hold!" said Robin.

"That's more like it," he said, snidely.

"What do you want?"

"Robin. You of all people should know what I want by now."

"Haven't we already been through this? Even if you do get me as you're apprentice again, I'll break free, just like before."

"You? Oh, no, Robin. I learn from my mistakes. I need someone who – _won't_ betray and attack me. Someone whom I can raise as my own. Someone like –"

"Jake!" Star whispered.

OH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry this one took me so long, but I've had a lot on my mind. REVIEW!

T.


	7. Rescue

And now…THE CLIMAX!

**Chapter VI: Rescue**

"You Psychopath!" thundered Robin. "Let him go!"

"Oh, I believe that's quite out of the question," he said, smooth as silk. "You see, you are in no position to give orders. You never were," meaning he wasn't fit to lead the Titans. Rage bubbled up inside of him, but he stayed his tongue for Jake's sake (**A/N** I didn't mean to rhyme).

"But why _Jake_?" asked Starfire, desperately.

"Why?" said Slade. "Because I know this stings. I'm sure that regret will be on you're every thought for as long as you live."

Thought…

A plan formed in Robin's mind.

_I just have to keep him talking…_

"How do you sleep at night?" he said. Then, he thought hard.

_Raven… can you here me?_

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?"

_Robin…is that you?… how did you – _

_Never mind… look… I have a plan…_

"But don't worry. You'll soon be over him."

"What can I do to make you – change you're mind?"

Robin could tell he lifted an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"Change my mind?"

"Yeah, couldn't we, um, negotiate something?"

_Raven… do you think you could find Jake while I keep Slade busy?... _

_Just keep him taking…_

"Well, Robin, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you would be so desperate as to negotiate with criminals."

As he spoke, Raven silently slipped through the floor and out of sight.

"Call it a weakness," said Robin.

"Yes, you seem to have many of those."

Robin's fist clenched, but he held his tongue for Jake's sake.

As they were talking, Raven slipped quietly to the back of the group and materialized through the floor.

When she came to another room, she looked around to where she felt life. Then, she heard a small cry.

_------_

_Please, Raven, hurry up…_

"Look," Robin said in desperation, "please, just – just let him go."

"I never thought I would see the day when The Boy Wonder, himself, would gravel in front of me. I must admit I like it."

Suddenly, a black, glowing pipe hit him square in the head.

"How do you like that?" said Raven as she materialized in front of them with Jake in her arms.

"What?" said Slade, aghast. "No!"

"Titans," ordered Robin, "HIT HIM WITH EVERY THING YOU'VE GOT!" And they charged at him. But then, Slade threw smoke bombs in front of them, blinding him from sight.

"Another day, Robin," they heard him say, "another day." And he vanished.

------

Starfire rocked Jake back and forth in sadness as to what she must do.

"Are you ready?" said Robin as he walked into her room.

"Oh, Robin," she moaned, "must we?"

"Our lives are too dangerous, Star," he said. "We have to take him to the orphanage."

Her eyes wielded with tears. "But, Robin…"

He sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss him, too."

She hung her head. As she did, she saw the child's sleeping face.

"Then let us go," she said. And they got up and walked out the door.

OMG, OMG, OMG! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry, guys! I was in Holly wood for two weeks, so I couldn't work on it! so R&R!

PS, sorry if it was a lame ending

T.


End file.
